Same Stars
by SpaceDouche
Summary: Every touch from him drives me insane. And, every kiss completes me. At least, they would if he were here with me. Nope, we met on the internet.. Texts, emails, webcam, and even the occasional hand written letter.. I'd wait forever for my Axel. But, now I don't have to.


So, this is my first fan fiction! Woohoo.  
Akuroku, my favorite, of course.  
I marked this as complete because I really never planned on finishing it but, I am subject to changing my writing style is probably rather sloppy, I feel like everything I learned in highschool flew out the window when I wrote this. I'll also admit this was a story with my own original characters at first but, I perfer to use my lovely Axel and Roxas now. I feel it suits them better. Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I sadly never will. I may actually cry at that.

P.S. Yes, Axel's last name is an anagram of "flame" because I'm just that unimaginative.

~l~

I've never looked into someone's eyes and felt more secure then I do in his. His name is Axel Lea Malfe. From the day we met, I knew I was in love. He has this special way of making me feel like I'm the only boy in the world. I've never been happier then the time I've been with him. His hair is spiked up in every direction from the back of his head then lightly rested on his back, it was the color of the most incredible fire I've ever seen. Those eyes, emerald green and soul piercing, only accented by the two dark, diamond shaped tattoos beneath them. He's tall and lean, his build sends shivers down my spine. Every touch from him drives me insane. And, every kiss completes me. At least, they would if he were here with me. Nope, we met on the internet.. Texts, emails, webcam, and even the occasional hand written letter.. I'd wait forever for my Axel. But, now I don't have to.

I watched the stars glimmer in the night sky from my rooftop. I had spread out a blanket along it, so I could lay out and watch the same stars I knew were shining down on my love. All that was with me on the cold roof, were my pillow and cell phone. Although, Axel had stopped texting me sometime before this. I figured he must have fallen asleep. He has to get his beauty sleep, although he doesn't need it. The night air slightly chilled my skin but, I enjoyed the feeling. I've always enjoyed the night, the light breeze, and smell of the fresh dew on the grass below. So, I procceeded to count the stars above me before silently drifing to sleep in the cool night.

I felt a pull at my sleeve then two arms lifting me carefully into the window. My vision hazy, I was finally able to makeout who my handler was. He gently set me on my large bed and sat down beside me.  
"Hi Roxy.." It was Axel! My Axel! Actually here... This must be a dream..  
I peeked up at him, whispering, "Ax? baby? You're here?"  
Axel scooped me into his arms and held me tightly to his chest, repeatidly kissing my forehead.  
"Yes baby... I took a plane a few hours ago. Sora planned this with me and let me in. I wanted to surprise you, I had no idea you would sleep on your roof." He stared down at me with a confused, maybe worried, expression. I need to remember to thank Sora later. My cheeks turned a dark red, he's even cute when he's confused, I thought. At that, I couldn't help but giggle and I saw Axel's face turn from confused to content. He slowly moved me from where I was sitting in his lap to where we're lying, facing eachother. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand entered my hair softly. I took his hint and laid my leg over his then placed both of my hands on his chest. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, causing shivers down my spine. I tugged at his shirt, wanting so badly for it to be removed, all I heard from him was a chuckle.

"Something funny?" I gazed up at his gorgeous face.  
He chuckled again, "Just you, you're so adorable."  
I blushed again, he had a habit of doing that to me from across the country.. Now he's here and he can see it..  
He kept quietly laughing and I blushed harder, trying to think of a way to have him stop..

So, I just leaned up slightly and connected ours lips. Our first kiss. I felt a spark, isn't that what you're supposed to feel when you're in love? Our lips glided together for quite sometime before his tongue pushed passed my lips and into my mouth. I spun my tongue around his, letting them dance wildly, trying to take in his every taste. I tugged his shirt harder, pulling our chests together, and letting his tongue deeper into my mouth. I lightly sucked his tongue between my lips so I could gently bite it, only to hear his muffled moan in my mouth. I giggled and slowly let go of it.

"Roxas.. I.. love you.." He didn't take his eyes off of mine as he confessed his love for me.  
I was giddy, unbelievably happy. I kissed him passionately before responding with a quick but whole hearted, "I love you too Axel!"  
At this he smiled and took my hands, leading them down his chest and abs.

I knew from the second I saw it that I would love to touch his stomach, I only got so lucky. I let my lips follow, gently tugging his shirt off, before trailing my kisses down his chest and across his abs. His skin was soft and smooth under my touch, warming my lips with every kiss. My hands shaking from the nerves, my heart feeling like it was about to explode from my chest. What if I mess up? What if he laughs?

There was no need to answer my questions, Axel could sense my fear, he picked me up again so I was straddling him and hugged me closely.  
"Now now baby, no need to be so afraid." I looked down.. Still terrified of embarrassing myself.  
"But.." I noticed I was whispering, probably to keep my voice from cracking, "I'm new to this. I don't want to screw up.. I don't want to disappoint you.."  
Axel gazed down at me with loving eyes as he stroked my hair, "You could never disappoint me, my love. Everything will be perfect."  
I slowly began to relax as I moved my lips to his neck. Remembering from previous hints that this particular spot is sensitive. I wanted to mark him as mine, gentle this time, save the roughness for later encounters. I slowly began to suck at his neck, finding a special spot that made him shiver and moan under me. His skin smelled absolutely spectacular. Sweet yet.. seductive. He sends my mind spinning.

I smiled at him as he slowly slid off my v-neck, pecking his lips as soon as my shirt passed mine. Soon, he let his hands explore my torso, sliding them down my chest and around my lower back. Then he traced my abs and flicked his middle fingers over my nipples. This made me quiver and bite my lip. Of course, he noticed. I saw that grin, it's a bit devious but, behind it is love and happiness. He started to lightly grind against me. Although, we were still in our jeans, I couldn't help but moan.

Shortly after, I felt my jeans being slipped from my body. I knew what was going on around me but, it all felt like a dream and I couldn't let go of Ax's shoulders. I saw him slip off his jeans from under me. Wow.. he has gorgeous legs.. I slid my hands down his chest just so I could grab the elastic of his boxers. I heard him chuckle again, but I didn't care. Even if what I was doing wasn't correct, it's what I wanted.. Needed. I needed Axel, in any way and all ways possible.

I tugged at the elastic trying to pull his boxers down, I knew what awaited me and I wanted it. He raised his hips and allowed me to pull down his boxers, and what I saw left me in awe. I knew he was thick.. but wow.. it's not even fully hard yet.. I slipped down onto my knees infront of him as he sat at the edge of my bed. I slipped my hand along his inner thigh, rubbing it slowly. I gently spread his legs as I kissed and nipped at his sack. His beautiful shaft, right in front of me.. I took the base in my hand and slid it along to the head while I repeatidly kissed the tip. I heard Axel gasp slightly and I smiled at it. Gripping the shaft tighter in my hand, I licked at the slit. I heard him moan...

His moans.. as I took more of his nice length into my mouth.. were just love to my ears.. I slid my tongue along the bottom of his shaft and slipped it in and out of my lips. I felt his fingers enter my hair and he tugged not too hard, but hard enough that I moaned around him. The vibrations must have startled him because his hips slammed everything to the back of my throat. God.. he tasted so amazing.. But soon.. he pulled my head away from that amazing taste.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, "Why'd you make me stop?" I was terrified that I wasn't doing good enough.. But, then as he smiled down at me relief rushed over me.  
"If you would've kept that up, I would've came.. I want to save it all for when I'm inside of you."  
I couldn't help the grin on my face.


End file.
